


Legacy

by anotetofollow



Series: Illustrated Fanfic Commissions [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotetofollow/pseuds/anotetofollow
Summary: Xareys Targaryen discusses her position with Cullen after Halamshiral.Illustrated fanfic commission, with art by tumblr user @noctuaalba!Commissioned by tumblr user @knjyasu - thank you!





	Legacy

“Well that went about as well as could be expected,” said Xareys, selecting a bottle of wine. She uncorked it, poured two glasses, and took them over to where Cullen sat on the richly upholstered sofa.

“Do you think?” he said, taking the cup Xareys offered as she sat down beside him. “I admit, I have never been able to understand how one plays the Great Game. I had imagined it would involve significantly less bloodshed.”

Xareys smirked. “You thought that was a significant amount of bloodshed? Westerosi politics would shock you, Commander. The ball tonight would be considered a polite affair in King’s Landing.”

Cullen’s eyes widened at that. “Truly?”

“Of course,” she said. “Assassinations are more effective than wordplay, after all. Florianne understood that, if nothing else.”

“Remind me to never get on your bad side,” he said.

That stung a little. “I am not so unreasonable as that,” she said. “Understanding that violence is more effective is one thing. Choosing to resort to it, quite another.”

“I apologise,” Cullen said, taking her hand. “That was a poor choice of words on my part. I have always found your leadership to be wise.”

“Terribly formal,” she said, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips. “You need not stand on ceremony, Cullen. I would hope that if you ever doubted my orders you would feel comfortable telling me so.”

“I would, Xareys. Though I doubt such a thing will ever come to pass.”

They sat together for a while, sipping their wine and enjoying the quiet after the chaos of Halamshiral. The consequences of Florianne’s actions would be serious and far-reaching, and they had much to discuss. Emissaries would need to be sent to the Orlesian lords unhappy with the new political landscape, and the troops at remote outposts would need to be informed of who was now friend or foe.

“Despite it all,” Cullen said. “There were parts of the evening I enjoyed.” He pushed a strand Xareys’s pale hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear. “Dancing with you, for example. I enjoyed that very much.”

“You danced well,” Xareys said, smiling. “I must admit, I was surprised. I didn’t think the Templar order had much use for such frivolity.”

“They do not,” he said. “I must confess, Dorian and Josephine have been giving me some pointers these last few weeks. Dorian in particular was quite insistent on it. He said that it would not do for me to step on the toes of a Dragon Princess in front of the Orlesian court.”

Xareys bristled. She placed her empty glass down on a side table and stood, shrugging off Cullen’s attempt to take her hand. “What is that supposed to mean, precisely?”

“Nothing,” Cullen said, obviously surprised by her response. “Simply that, given your parentage-”

“My  _ parentage _ .” Xareys’s words were bitter. “Of course. That is what this always comes down to, isn’t it?”

“Xareys, I meant no offence-”

“Yet you gave it anyway,” she said, folding her arms across her chest. “The implication was quite clear, Cullen. You had best not anger the daughter of a known despot in such delicate company. She has a reputation of course, does she not? The temper she had as a child was quite fearsome. Never mind that she has built her organisation through diplomacy, that her efforts to make something good of the Inquisition have been successful-”

“Xareys!” Cullen stood, cutting off her tirade. “Please tell me that is not how you think I see you?”

“Why shouldn’t it be?” she snapped. “It is clear that everyone else does.”

He stepped towards her, taking her shoulders in his hands. Xareys remained stiff at first, but relaxed a little despite herself when he met her eyes.

“Listen to me,” he said. “I regret what I said. It was ill considered. You know that I admire you greatly, both as a leader and as a person. I do not see your lineage or your past when I look at you, Xareys. I see the woman who came to me in Haven looking for training, simply so she could focus her mind. I see the person who led us to Skyhold, who pieced together a force from next to nothing. I see the Inquisitor.”

“Truly?” she said quietly.

“Of course,” he breathed. “Xareys, I am the last person here with any right to judge another by their past. Where would that leave me? An ex-Templar with a history of poor choices, too erratic or stubborn to command anyone. But that isn’t who I am here. I’ve been allowed to become someone else. Someone better.”

“You do yourself a disservice, Cullen,” she said. “I did not know you held so many doubts about yourself.”

“Nor I you,” he countered. “We both bear the burden of command. Maintaining the illusion of confidence is half of that task. Sometimes it is difficult to let that guard down, even around those we care about.”

“There is a great deal of truth in that.” Xareys circled his waist with her arms. “Perhaps we both need to get better at speaking our minds. It is far too easy to let these things fester.”

“Agreed,” he tilted his head down to kiss her. “We have enough to worry about without creating our own quarrels.”

“Absolutely.” She broke away from him, and returned to her place on the couch. Topping up their glasses, she smiled up at him wickedly. “Speaking of quarrels. I heard that you were quite the popular guest last night. Leliana told me that a number of young ladies seemed eager to make your acquaintance.”

Cullen grimaced as he sat down. “Don’t remind me. If I never see a masked lady with a fan again it will be too soon.”

“I take it you prefer a woman with a staff?” she said, her voice teasing.

“Most certainly. I did enjoy dancing with you, Xareys. But I believe I enjoy our training sessions more.”

“Is that so?” Xareys laughed. “In that case, Cullen, I will see you in the practice yard tomorrow morning. We shall see if you are able to step on the Dragon Princess’s toes.”


End file.
